


Before the twilight

by JAKishu



Series: Marked [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Assasination, Cuddle, Hurt John, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attack, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SOLDIER - Freeform, The Fall - Freeform, frighten sherlock, sharing bed, sherlock hitman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: A night filled with monsters, demons and the unchangeable past. Two man find comfort in the arms of the other.





	Before the twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it a while ago and totally forgot about it. ^^ Happens sometimes. Working also on part 4.

"Mama?"

Her voice was frightened and small, calling for her mother that wouldn’t wake up anymore, because of him.

"Mama, wach auf" She asks her mother to wake up and Sherlock wished he could give her that. The voice was in his ears as he run and run but her voice follows him. His heart hurt and bleed, he cries and tells her sorry but she can’t hear him.

* * *

Sweating and breathing hart Sherlock sits up in his bed. Again, he dreamed about her again. No other murder was haunting him like that. The mother of the little girl in Germany, his second victim and the first that hadn't earned it.

Sherlock feels trapped and can still hear her. How can he escape her? Panic rises in his body, breathing gets heavier and he feels cold, frozen.

Before he can’t move anymore Sherlock jumps up and flees his room. Where can he go?

" _Mama._ "

There she was again. Sherlock runs upstairs and stops at John’s door. Noises came from inside. John was having a bad dream too. Sherlock hears the words he had once listen to from the pathway, pretending to be death.

Sherlock knocks and enters the room, calling John's name until he wakes up. He knows better than to touch his friend. John wakes up and looks around his room, it takes a minute to understand where he is and another to find Sherlock waiting nervous at the door.

"Sherlock?" John's hair was wet and he pushed a few out of his face.

"You had a nightmare?" A cold cry sounds in Sherlock’s head and he steps from one feet to the other.

"I know Sherlock, thank you for waking me." John offered him an exhausted smile.

"Do you want me to stay?" ' _Mama_ ' "I mean can I stay with you. I don't want to be alone." John looked closer at his friend. He sees the dark rings under his eyes and notices the shivering that catches the man's figure.

"Of course you can. Hop in." John moves and makes room for Sherlock under his blanket.

" _Mama_ "

Sherlock nearly runs to John and rolls himself into a ball, searching for comfort and warmth. Without commenting it John lowers the blanket on top of Sherlock. Feeling him slightly shivering John remembers his time shortly after being a soldier, of his own synthons after a nightmare. Careful, not to startle his friend John gets closer under the blanket and pulls Sherlock closer to him until the ball of curly detective was resting against John's chest.

It took some time but Sherlock heartbeat slowed down and he begins to relax into John and finds a bit of peace. The voice fades into the background and Sherlock falls asleep before John can follow.

Both men could rest from their nightmare in the arms of the other and no dream would interrupt their night.


End file.
